


Need to Know

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “So, Vader’s your dad.”





	Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/160295.html?thread=34673959#t34673959) at LJ community "comment_fic"

“So,” said Han, softly. “Vader’s your dad.”

It was late enough to be early on the forest moon of Endor, the morning sunlight glinting on the smoke that drifted from still-smoldering bonfires. Most of the Ewoks and Rebels seemed to have partied themselves out, falling asleep in piles all throughout the treetop village, though Leia was pleased to see a few alert figures walking patrols or standing guard over their Imperial prisoners.

Leia half-turned, still in Han’s arms, to look at him. “Yes,” she said, more softly.

“I just mean,” he continued, “Luke being your brother is one thing. Now that I’m not—”

“Jealous?” she suggested.

Han ignored her. “—distracted, I can see how maybe I should have seen it all along. You two have always been operating on the same frequency, since you met. And now we know it’s the Force. It’s just—”

He broke off, hearing footsteps on the wooden platform just beyond their little niche, but Leia called softly, “Good morning, Luke.”

The kid stepped out from behind a large tree trunk. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“We were still awake,” said Han. He lifted the arm he had around Leia’s shoulders, and waggled his fingers. “C’mere.”

Luke didn’t even pretend to hesitate, just half-collapsed against Leia’s other side, one arm around her waist. “You okay?” he murmured into her shoulder.

She snorted. “I should be asking you that.”

“I…” Luke began, then sighed. “I don’t know _what_ to feel.”

“Been a crazy few years,” Han said, and both twins hummed in agreement.

“I’d understand, though,” said Luke, seriously, “if you didn’t want people to know that we’re related.”

“What?” said Leia. “Why? I lost my parents, my planet— I’m not giving up my brother right after I’ve found him!”

“I’d still be here, Leia,” he protested. “You wouldn’t have to give me up.”

“You’ve never tried politics,” she said, darkly. “With a second Death Star destroyed, the Emperor dead, Vader—” her breath hitched slightly, but she continued evenly, “—we’re going to have a lot of responsibilities, be pulled in different directions. I want to have the justification to be able to spend time together.”

“I’d like that,” said Luke. He managed a smile, but it vanished almost instantly. “And what about Vader?”

“Vader,” his twin repeated, softly.

“You’ll have to tell somebody sometime,” said Han. “You can’t keep it secret forever, especially if you’re going into politics, Your Worship. Better to get ahead of it.”

Leia twisted to look at him. “When did you get so smart?”

He smirked. “I have my moments.”

“True,” she replied. “But we don’t want to make a galaxy-wide announcement about this, either. So, who do we tell?”

“Start small,” Luke offered. “Who _needs_ to know?”

Leia thought for a moment. “Well, Han already knows. I’ll need to tell Mon Mothma, and she can help me figure out who else in the Rebellion will be told.”

“Anyone you _want_ to tell?” asked Han.

She smiled. “Winter. She was my best friend growing up, but she’s been on undercover missions, so I’m not sure when I’ll see her. What about you, Luke?”

“I’d like to tell Wedge. I don’t think anyone else needs to know until we’re ready to make it public knowledge. But I’m serious about telling everyone we’re siblings. I’m not at all worried about people knowing that.”

Leia smiled again. “Me, neither.”

THE END


End file.
